


Jealousy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’ve been pouting ever since I went on that date. Want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”





	

“Hey!” Jackson shouted as the book he was reading was pulled out of his hands. “I was reading that.”

Danny placed the bookmark in it before taking a seat on his best friend’s bed. “You’ve been pouting ever since I went on that date. Want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I have not been pouting.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Danny said, leaning back so he could lay beside Jackson. “Did you not like him?”

“He’s fine.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Jackson took a moment to just look at Danny, taking in how close they were laying. He reached out and placed his hand on his friend’s arm and shook his head. “It’s nothing really. I’m glad you went on that date. He seems like a good match for you.”

Danny took Jackson’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Do you really mean that?”

Jackson nodded. “Of course I do. If you’re happy, then I’m happy. You know that.”

Danny gave him a smile. “Thanks, cause he wants to go out with me again tonight.”

Jackson’s heart sunk in his chest but he faked a smile. “Th-that’s great, Danny.”


End file.
